


for all those sleeping in fear and faith

by orphan_account



Series: somewhere north of perfect [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gift Exchange, Holiday Fic Exchange, I Tried, Kid Fic, Loki Needs a Hug, Mischief and Mistletoe 2013, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts come in many sizes, shapes, and varieties, some unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for all those sleeping in fear and faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> christmas fluff. baby fluff. ALL THE FLUFF, happy holidays!
> 
> also unbeta'd. i'm super sorry for any mistakes.

The snow was falling, clean and white across all of Asgard covering all in sight. The sun was just rising over the mountains, illuminating the palace, the empty trainning yards, and his what used to be mother’s garden which had been carefully maintained by Jane Foster. The heavy golden curtains blew around Loki while the cool air nipped at his nose and ears. All was peaceful as the city began to awaken. Candles were lit. A few straggling women carried warm buckets of water to the animals and the poor. Young men in their holiday finest returned from either the butcher or the fields with hares and slabs of pork. A few shouts of eager children lifted across the city to his ears. He sipped leisurely at a small cup of warm mulled wine, observing the quaint beauty of his kingdom. On the last day of Yule, he was eager to take a few days off from large parties and diplomacy to spend time with his small family.

He was interrupted by a toddler with thick dark hair and blue eyes that caught the dawn light stumbling towards him, arms outstretched. His bare feet smacked against the marbled floor while a green nightshirt fluttered around his little knees. His giggles and sharp breaths reverberated across the open apartment.

“Father!” The child grasped at Loki’s leg. His grip was surprisingly strong for a child just out of infanthood. His little fingers forcefully twisted around Loki’s pant leg. Loki set his cup on the balcony rail and picked up the child. His son immediately grasped onto his neck. His little face was bright and flushed from both the exertion of running from his quarters and the cold air that still swirled around them. 

“Ullr!” Loki smiled brightly, matching his son’s enthusiasm. He nuzzled his face against Ullr’s small shoulder, breathing him in. He smelled vaguely of lavender soap, vanilla, and the lingering smell of warmed milk. In little moments like these, standing with his son on Yuletide morning, he can hardly fathom that this is all real. In the years he spent in darkness, he never imagined that this is what he would ever end up with. He never imagined that he would want this. 

“Gifts, Father!” Ullr squawked. He fidgeted in his arms. It was quite clear that the only thing that he desired this morning was the mountain of gifts from his parents, his aunt and uncle, and a few of his “foster uncles” otherwise known as the pain that are the Avengers that lay for him in the corner of the room. Ullr twisted his little body around until Loki set him down. He then dashed over the mound, eagerly attempting to tear at the twine and paper with his little pink fingers. Loki simply picked up his cup and followed Ullr, exasperated.

“Why,” asked Loki, patting Ullr’s head of curls, “shouldn’t we wait for your mother? She could be quite upset, you know.” 

On cue, Sif emerged from the bedroom. Her hair was carefully braided, and her face freshly washed. Her excitement shone brightly through her obviously tired face. She crossed the room and kissed his cheek. “My king,” she whispered.

“My queen,” he respond as she collapsed onto her knees next to Ullr. She carefully began to undo the packaging while Ullr clamored onto her lap. Loki carefully poured himself another cup before settling beside his family. 

Sif and Loki spent the majority of the morning huddled on the fur carpet with a heavy blanket wrapped around them. They coed and fawned over their son’s gifts as he proudly displayed each one to them. He received quite a large amount of clothing, a couple books from Loki which were quickly cast aside much to Loki’s dismay, and something called an “Elmo” from Darcy. However his favorite was a small, blunt training sword from both Thor and Sif. He played with it dramatically, occasionally stumbling under its weight, while his parents exchanged their own gifts. 

Loki presented Sif with a small engraved box, delicately wrapped in a maroon ribbon. Sif smiled gently at him while she undid the knot. Loki twisted his finger into the blanket. Even after five years of marriage and many more of friendship he was still nervous, still unsure around her. A blush crept up his neck as she opened the box. Inside lay a silver diadem with inlaid with red and yellow stones. Sif raised it and allowed it to catch the morning light. Its stones flickered yellow and red lights across their faces. 

“It was...It was my mother’s,” explained Loki. His hands moved from the blanket to her face, cupping it gently. “She would want you to have it. I think she always wanted it to be yours.”

Sif placed the crown back into its box and moved closer to him. 

“Thank you,” she said in between the little kisses that she gave him, the corner of his mouth, his forehead, his cheeks. “Thank you for sharing this. She always loved you, just as I do. I hope you know that.”

He nodded, still cupping her face as they watched their son run around, giggling happily to himself as he vanquished invisible foes. 

Sif untangled herself from his grasp, careful to keep the darkness at bay on such a joyous occasion. Her braid swished across her back as she disappeared into the bedroom before quickly returning with a large box. She set it down at his feet. It was neatly wrapped in green paper with small polka dots that Loki immediately knew that she had bought when she and Jane had gone out to a Midgardian market called a “mall.” (Loki was a fan of this “mall” invention especially a vendor called “Victoria’s Secret.”) 

“Open it.”

Her smile grew as he began to peel away at paper wrapping and popped open the wooden container. It grew even larger as he pulled his gift out and placed it on the floor. 

It was an elaborately engraved crib. Thick gold patterns decorated the sides while a large, and intricate floral pattern that reminded him of months spent in his mother’s garden embellished the front. A small pink blanket with little flowers embroidered into the bottom was tucked into it. 

He was thoroughly confused. 

Sif chuckled. 

“Have I done it?” She asked. Her voice was thick with both emotion and a chuckle. “Have I finally silenced the Silvertongue?”

He couldn’t resist. “You have silenced me many times before. Particularly with that talented tongue of yours.”

“Do you like it?” She wrung her hands. Her face was hopeful as he caught a glance at her. She, in turn, guided his hand to her abdominal and smiled at him softly. His entire face slowly lit up as his brain made connections. He first uttered a small chuckle before it grew into a piercing laugh. He hoisted her up, twirling her around in a display of emotion that reserved only for her.

“I was thinking of the name Frigga, should it be a girl,” professed Sif through bouts of laughter.

“This was a wonderful gift,” he whispered. He set her down holding her close. All four of their hands settled on her stomach as they turned their sights once again on their son, completely unaware of the fact that he was soon to be a big brother. The snow ceased out the window. The sun painted all they could see in a perfect golden light. Dawn had broken. “And it is truly a wonderful name.”


End file.
